Sonic Tales: Makes Me Happy
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Today is a special day for the speedy hedgehog as he rethinks his adventures, his friends, and much more. For what might be one of the happiest days of his life. Join Sonic as he enjoys this particular day and maybe he'll get a surprise present for him at the end. The seventeenth entry of Sonic Tales and for the blue hedgehog's 24 anniversary/birthday.


Under a shade of a tree in a beautiful grassy field, there laid a relaxing hedgehog. Not a nasty or boring old hedgehog. No my dear folks, this is a anthropomorphic hedgehog and a blue colored one with peach color arms I should add, wearing nothing but red and white colored shoes and white gloves that he is wearing on his hands and loves to go on adventures when he expects one to happen or not. If it wasn't obvious enough, it was none other than the speedy hedgehog; Sonic the Hedgehog, relaxing under the shade of the tree without a care.

Sonic is a hedgehog in his teen years, living young, wild and free at the moment. The hedgehog also known to be heroic, cocky, and sometimes a goofy nature that nobody has. He's a special hedgehog to everyone that he meets up with. Sonic is never selfish when it comes to saving people or animals of all kind, he never wants anything in return for his actions that he does to anyone. He just comes and goes whenever there's trouble, even when trouble comes to him. He's truly one of a kind, just meeting him would make your day a fun and excited one.

The Blue Blur just came back from a morning run around his area, since his home was set in a beautiful grassy field filled with the most beautiful flowers and plants that you'll ever see. The area he lived was big enough for two huge football stadiums to fit there, luckily that was never gonna happen since no such thing will ever top this beautiful area. People will do anything to live in a house like Sonic's, especially for those who like to be surrounded by peace and quiet. Sonic doesn't like to live in an area crowded by many people and buildings.

Not that he didn't like being around people or anything, he just prefers to live in a place filled with nature, where he can relax in peace without the noises of cars and people chatter's everywhere, but sometimes he was fond of visitors that pass by his house to say a simple hello or hi. Why actually, earlier in the day before Sonic went on his morning run, he met a nice guy named "Mr. Naka" who was passing by the hedgehog's home, where the two had a nice little chat, while Sonic was checking his mail box.

Sonic's house was perfect enough for a family to live, his house was a two story house with a kitchen, attic, basement, one bathroom, and three rooms, one of which is his personal room with his personal belongings like his Crush 40 poster, his trademark shoes and gloves, and some pictures of his friends. The other two rooms were for guest, like for his friends if they need a place to stay for a while. Which sometimes two of his friends, Tails and Honey the Cat would take the offer to do so. The hedgehog has been through many adventures from his days being a chubby blue hedgehog with black eyes as a kid to his modern day emerald colored eyes.

During those adventures, the hedgehog has been to many outstanding places, which you'll never see the likes of in person. The hedgehog faced and beaten many deadly foes, which you'll be happy to never encounter in person. Funny how his adventure started at a Green Hill at least that's how he remembers it. A Green Hill that had tropical palm trees, checker board floors, beautiful flowers, beautiful waterfalls, checker board loops and totem poles. From a Green Hill to a Marble Hill to a Spring Yard to an underwater Labyrinth to a Starlight zone and finally to Robotnik's base: Scrap Brain Zone. Also a Bridge Zone if you want to add that to the list.(Love Bridge Zone's music by the way.)

At the start of that Green Hill, that's where he first faced off against Robotnik/Eggman, who would become his arch enemy. Robotnik at the time was causing trouble by capturing small animals and puts them forcely in his machines called Badniks and tries to rule the world. Even to this day that mad scientist is still causing trouble to take over the world. Unfortunately for the mad scientist, Sonic was always there to put a stop to him from doing so, thanks to his supersonic speed and the help of his friends he made throughout the years of his adventures.

Sonic had many important things in his life that made him happy, one of which were his friends. His adventures weren't always a solo ones, he met his best friend/little brother Tails, while trying to stop Robotnik's plan for world domination with the Death Egg. Sonic was proud and happy to have to Tails as his best friend and little brother, for they had a unbreakable brotherly bond. Always having each others back no matter what the situation they come across, but Tails is one of many of the hedgehog's friends.

There was the Master Emerald guardian echidna named Knuckles, a fighting loving cat named Honey, a dark counterpart named Shadow, a jewel thief bat named Rouge, a peace loving armadillo named Mighty, a good nature gold flying squirrel named Ray, a mother and daughter named Vanilla and Cream(Also meeting Vanilla in the year 1985, when she was a teen not too long ago.), a detective group named Team Chaotix(Which Mighty and Ray are part of now.) and a pyrokinetic princess named Blaze.

The blue hedgehog smiled, as more thoughts of his friends appeared in his head. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have such amazing friends that stuck beside him through his adventures and he wouldn't trade them for the world. The hedgehog will never forget when he first met Knuckles when Robotnik fooled the echidna into thinking he and Tails was the enemy after the Master Emerald and later teamed up against the mad scientist.

He will always remember when him, Mighty and Ray worked together to escape from Robotnik's evil island when they got captured by him and became great friends when they worked as a team and afterward. He wouldn't forget how he and Shadow both saved the world from being destroyed by the Space Colony Ark and meeting the black hedgehog again when he, Tails, and Knuckles had to stop Eggman's ultimate weapon in three days. The hedgehog will remember the time when he first met and saved Cream and her mother Vanilla from Eggman's plan.

He will remember the time when he beat Jet the Hawk at his own game of extreme gear racing(Three times.). He would never forget how he and Blaze stopped both Eggman and Eggman Nega from making their Eggmanland plan, and saved both of their dimension from being collapsed and Blaze becoming one of his best allies. He'll remember when he and Chip went around the world together fixing it, when Eggman foolishly tear the world apart to unleash Dark Gaia. Also the time where he and Tails saved an alien race from a interstellar amusement park built by Eggman.

Of course how can he ever forget the time when he faced the Time Eater when he was celebrating his sixteen birthday with all of his friends. He will never forget that adventure when he and Tails teamed up with their younger selves and restore the balance of space and time and faced many old deadly foes that Sonic as faced over the years. As well as rescuing all of their friends from the Time Eater from some old locations from their past.

He'll also never forget when he first met Honey and helped her in her time of need, when Eggman tricked the blue hedgehog into going to a island for a free vacation and put bounty on the hedgehog's head which Fang/Nack, Bean, Bark and, Honey were part of the bounty and money that Eggman was offering. Honey and him were really close friends, so close that the two consider each other as brother and sister over the time of their adventures they had together, much like Sonic's brotherly bond with Tails. He couldn't ask for another gang of friends, but his friends weren't the only things that makes him happy.

There was of course his girlfriend, Tiara Boobowski a sixteen year old manx cat, who he first met when he saved her from one of Robotnik's attack when they were kids and met up again years later and hooked up when they spend time with each other. Sonic laughed as a image of Tiara appeared in his head, he never knew he would be dating a deadly princess in his entire life, let alone even date someone in the first place.

Before Sonic met Tiara, even during the years apart from each other, he thought there would be no girl in the world for him and found romance to be kinda pointless(In some ways, he still does.). Some people thought, he would end up being with Amy Rose because they were both hedgehogs and pink and blue. Which Sonic found really stupid, stereotypical, and many other reasons that he also found stupid. While Sonic didn't really hate Amy, he consider her as a friend only and nothing more. Hopefully with time, Sonic wishes that Amy moves on and finds someone else and gets over her obsession of him.

In the meantime, Sonic will continue to burn her love letters that he gets in the mail until that day comes and continue to throw darts at pictures of the pink hedgehog with Honey. Sonic's and Tiara's relationship is a weird one, they're in a relationship yet they both hate and make fun of all that mushy love stuff that you see in movies and read in romance books and ironically that's what boost up their relationship, especially since the both of them never dated anyone else or took interest anybody else or have experience of being in a relationship. Tiara was different from most girls that Sonic met in his life.

There was something different, fresh, and unique about Tiara that made her rise out from most girls. Sonic didn't know why, but he felt like Tiara was meant for him, like if the world created Tiara just for his happiness. Sometimes he feels like the heavens above created Tiara as his reward and a "thank you" for his actions and good deeds that he does for everyone, yet he ain't complaining nor doesn't want to. It's a silly thought that comes to his mind and laughs at it too when it comes. Truly she was the angel's best and he was happy that she was in his life.

Tiara is his perfect match, as his girlfriend, attitude, and in battle. If Tiara was his reward, then it was a reward that he is happy to have, plus Tiara wasn't your typical damsel in distress just because she's a princess, she can take on a pack of Eggman's robot on her own with ease with or without that trademark gold staff with the diamond on top that she carries with her. Sonic never has to worry about her being in trouble for the most part. Tiara also wasn't a spoil or a nagging princess. At her home island she hates living the life of a princess, for it was boring for her, much like Sonic's friend Blaze the Cat, who hates being called "your highness".

To Sonic, Tiara was the definition of girl power next to his other female friends: Honey, Blaze and Rouge. The hedgehog always thought that being in a relationship would ruin and slow his days of adventures and fun, but that hasn't been the case with Tiara. He still goes on fun adventures and still be the cool hedgehog he's known for.

Not to mention Tiara also loves the life of adventure, excitement, and fun, much like our blue hero and her love of pineapples. Instead of doing what most regular couples do together like talking mushy and many other romantic things, these two crave for action, excitement and laugh at stupid dramatic love that everyone seems to be suckers for now a days, which Sonic and Tiara also laugh at those people.

The more Sonic thought about Tiara, the more he missed her, as much as he hates getting mushy about it. He hasn't seen her since their first date together, a very memorable one for the hedgehog and manx cat. The reason why the manx cat wasn't there with him was because she and her father; Gazebo Boobowski(Who Sonic hasn't met yet and also a man of science.) had duties as being a princess and king of a island called Misty Peak, where they live in a castle.

Gazebo trained his daughter Tiara to be the deadly princess that she is today when she travel the world with her father as a kid, where one day she met Sonic fighting Robotnik and saved her and had the blue hedgehog on her mind during her training sessions. "The Rings of Order" is a brotherhood that Gazebo runs with his daughter and are named after what Tiara and her father guard; "The Six Magical Rings of Order". The Six Magical Rings from what the female manx cat told him are six powerful rings that hold large amounts of power like the Chaos Emeralds do and if one of the rings were to fall into the wrong hands, it could cause a huge problem for the world if that happened, luckily there wasn't.

Today, felt really great for the hedgehog for some strange reason. He couldn't quite put his fingers on it, but earlier in the morning he woke up feeling great then how he usually wakes up in morning. He put on the radio while getting ready for the day, and luckily for him the radio station that he sometimes listens to, put on one of his favorite songs, which he played it out loud and sang and hummed to his happiness. He had a nice breakfast and watched some good old cartoons while eating his breakfast. Flickes chirped outside of his house, while he was breathing in the morning air and enjoying the sun's light and wanting to spend some time in sun.

The weather itself was also nice, for it wasn't to too cold or hot for the hedgehog to be outside to be lying near the tree under its shade. Sonic took a deep breath and watched the ocean blue sky that had some puffy white clouds move slowly, making him more relax. The day itself just seems be filled with strong life, making the Blue Blur feel like he's living in a day-dream of some sort causing him to pinch himself sometimes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Sonic also brought some items to help enjoy the day some more. Around the blue hedgehog was a drink of juice, two sliced breads, and two juicy red apples. Sonic was having his second breakfast of that day for it was still morning, beside him was a guitar that he bought from his purple chameleon friend Espio at the Flea Market that one time when him and Tails brought Honey along with them for their Flea Market Madness.

He brought it with him, seeing how beautiful the day was to practice his guitar skills and been getting better at it for the last few weeks, even learning how to play a few songs that he learned. Although, he wasn't alone enjoying this beautiful day. There were some woodland critters around him that he saved from Eggman's Badniks the other day, joining him on this sunny day. Sonic didn't mind the company of the woodland critters he saved from Eggman. He rather enjoys being with them, for it was the woodland critters way of saying "thank you" for him.

The hedgehog will always remember all the flickies, pigs, and rabbits that he saved from Robotnik/Eggman over the years. He hated the fact that Eggman captures these poor creatures for his own selfish plans and was always happy to help these critters no matter what. Sonic smiled softly, seeing some of the younger woodland critters playing around the grassy field having fun with some their friends, just having the time of their lives.

While some of the other woodland critters laid on the grass and let the sun's heat hit their body, while watching the youth have their fun on the grassy field, knowing that they are safe from any danger since Sonic was around. Sonic decided he would join his friends later today after his little alone time, he didn't want to waste this great day without them.

Sonic then picked up his guitar that was beside him and started tuning it, making sure the chords sound right to him, causing some the woodland critters to come near him. Sonic was enjoying every single moment that was happening around him. The blue hedgehog couldn't hold it in him anymore for his body is filled by life, he wanted to express his love for the beautiful day, his friends, and his girlfriend Tiara by singing them a song dedicated them. Sonic began to play the chords of the song on his guitar with a goofy smile and began to sang out his happiness:

 _Well hello let's go_

 _Everybody must know_

 _Love's in my heart like a bomb_

 _It's blowing a song inside I'm singing_

 _Sunshine that you're bringing now_

 _And it makes me happy_

 _Listen to the radio playing back in stereo_

 _Sounds like my favorite song_

 _I'm humming along_

 _My head is ringing_

 _And I just can't stop singing now_

 _'Cause it makes me happy_

 _It makes me happy_

 _You're everything I need_

 _Handed from above_

 _I can't get enough of your love_

 _'Cause it makes me happy_

 _It makes me happy_

 _Living in a day-dream_

 _I'll show you what it all means_

 _Spending some time in the sun_

 _Let's get up and run it's just beginning_

 _I just can't stop singing now_

 _'Cause it makes me happy_

 _Like a fantasy that you'll never find_

 _Right in front of me all the time_

 _And it makes me happy_

 _Save the rainy days for another time_

 _I'm just here to say read between the lines_

 _I'm so glad that you're mine_

 _'Cause you make me happy_

 _You make me wanna sing_

 _do do dodododo_

 _do do do do do_

 _do do dodododo_

 _do do do do do_

 _do do dodododo_

 _do do do do do_

When Sonic stopped singing the song with one last pull on the chord, the woodland critters began to jump up and down, applauding the blue hedgehog's performance for they really love Sonic's singing voice. "Aw it was nothing, I just want to express my happiness is all." Sonic said, with a smile.

"Really its nothing." Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head as the woodland critters continued cheering for him. "Glad you guys like the song, I been practicing it for a while ever since I heard it." Sonic said, to the woodland critters as they ran off back to the grassy field to play some more. Sonic put his guitar down beside him and began to relax some more.

The hedgehog looked at the blue sky with the white puffy clouds that was now in the shapes of his friends. Sonic smiled softly at the clouds, "They truly make me happy." Sonic said, looking at the clouds as he laid back on the tree with his eyes closed. "Man, nothing can get better than this." Sonic said to himself, putting his arms behind his head, feeling really good at the moment.

"Maybe it can, if you turn around." said a voice, behind the hedgehog

Sonic's eye widen and made the biggest smile appeared on his face that day, knowing who's voice that was behind him. Sonic quickly turned his head to find his manx cat girlfriend; Tiara Boobowski, behind him in the flesh and in person, wearing her red mini skirt, red tank top, red bracelets on her wrist, her mother's rare yellow bow that was tying her chestnut colored hair in a ponytail, and her gold staff in one of her hands.

Tiara was giving Sonic a shy smile, while looking down as she rubbed her arm up and down. "Tiara!" Sonic shouted happily, getting up to his feet meeting face to face with the manx cat, with his emerald eyes meeting her crystal blue eyes, something that he missed looking at and can always look at forever if he wanted to.

"Hahaha looks like you missed me more than you thought." Tiara said, with a teasing smile. "You bet! You pineapple lovin cat!" Sonic teased. "Oh I missed you too, you chili dog lovin hedgehog!" Tiara teased back, wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck as the two looked into each other's eyes deeply with their foreheads pressed together.

"How is it that you're here?" Sonic asked, while feeling a large amount of felicity in him, seeing the manx cat. Tiara chuckled, seeing how happy Sonic was seeing her again. "Let's just say I have some free time away from guarding the Six Magical Rings and I'll be staying here with you for a while." Tiara said, giving her boyfriend a flirtatious wink.

"Fantastic!" Sonic shouted happily, causing the manx cat to chuckle some more. "That was some good singing by the way." Tiara said, with a sly smile. "So you heard it?" Sonic said. "Of course, it's how I found you here in the first place. I love the sound of your singing voice." Tiara said, blushing a bit. "Thanks, I can sing really good when I'm in a happy mood." Sonic said, also blushing a bit.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Tiara asked, wondering why the hedgehog is out on his own. "I don't know, today just feels like a great day to me, so I decided to enjoy the day out here and relax." Sonic replied, looking at the ocean blue sky. "It sure is a beautiful day." Tiara said, looking around the beautiful area. "It's such a shame that I'm spending a beautiful day alone." Sonic said pretending to be sad, as he sat and laid back near the shady tree with a teasing smile.

Tiara smile as she sat next to the blue hedgehog, "Maybe I can with help that, I was getting quite lonely myself you know." Tiara said, putting down her staff on the ground next to her and laid her head on the hedgehog's shoulder, watching the beautiful scenery in front of them go on.

"I was hoping you would say that." Sonic joked with a smile on him, grabbing his guitar and started to play the chords of the song again. This time in a much more happier mood than he was before, especially with Tiara with him and he couldn't be more happier. "Aw yeah, this is happening!" Sonic, happily said while stringing his guitar.

"Sonic!" shouted a voice above the hedgehog and manx cat.

Sonic and Tiara looked up to the sky to see Sonic's best friend/brother Tails on the Tornado with Honey on the passenger seat of the plane. "Yo Tails and Honey! What's up?" Sonic shouted back, making him stop playing his guitar. "Sonic! Eggman is causing trouble again at Station Square and it looks like a tough battle! He's got an army of Egg Pawns and Badniks! He's feeling really overconfident today!" Honey shouted. "Again?! That egg brain doesn't know when to quit. It looks like my perfect day has to wait." Sonic said, putting down his guitar as he and Tiara got up to their feet.

The yellow cat's attention was turned to the manx cat, "Hey what's up Tiara! Haven't seen ya for a while!" Honey yelled. "Hey Honey! It's good seeing you and Tails again." Tiara shouted back. "Likewise!" both Honey and Tails responded back. "I'm coming down to pick you guys up on the Tornado!" Tails shouted. "No thanks Tails, I think me and Tiara will run!" Sonic shouted, as Tiara nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay then! Me and Honey will meet you and Tiara at Station Square! So you guys better hurry! Even Knuckles, Mighty and Ray are joining us!" Tails said, as he and Honey blasted away in full speed on the Tornado, heading to Station Square. Sonic and Tiara watched the Tornado disappeared in the distance, as Tiara grabbed her gold staff from the ground, getting ready for the action that was coming.

"Sounds heavy." Tiara said, getting warm up by swinging her staff. Sonic then hit his palm to his fist with a boosting smile. "Alright! Let's make this a challenge and get this over with in ten minutes to beat those Egg Pawns and free the critters from Eggman's Badniks." Sonic said, pounding his fist. "What?! Only ten minutes?! No way!" Tiara said, in a disappointed tone.

Sonic then looked at Tiara, who was looking down at the ground in sadness. A smirk appear on Tiara's face looking at the blue hedgehog with boosting eyes. "Make it five minutes." Tiara said, giving the Blue Blur a cocky smile. Sonic shot back his own cocky smile at her remark, "Ha! More than enough." Sonic happily said, as he and Tiara ran and sprang into action to face the mad scientist as their adventures together unfolds.

The End.

 **(A/N): I'll be taking a break from writing my Sonic Tales series, but don't worry I'll be back. There are still plenty of Sonic Tales stories that I have planned up and some of those are already being made at the moment filled with fun adventures and fun moments just waiting to be told. I just want to enjoy my summer by hanging out with some of my friends and play games** **like Batman Arkham Knight, Splatoon, and The Witcher 3.**

 **By the way, Sonic is still sixteen years old in this series and didn't age. I made this just to celebrate his 24 anniversary which is June 23, for those of you that don't know. Also don't forget it's also Eggman's birthday as well, can't forget about everyone's favorite mad scientist. I might publish another Sonic Tales story for the summer, but that's only if I really feel like it. I wish you all a great fun summer and go celebrate the Blue Blur's 24 birthday by playing one of his games or by eating a chili dog, which I think I'll do both at the same time. Stay awesome. Well….why are you still here? Go! I gotta do stuff!**


End file.
